Strength in Love
by QuantumKakarotto
Summary: Decades have passed since Son Goku had left the world with the Eternal Dragon God. On the anniversary of Son Goku's disappearance, a certain individual pays her respects to Goku remembering her life with him and when they were at their strongest together. GoChi Week Prompt: Memories


Memories could never be replaced, nor taken away. But sometimes memories did hurt to think about, especially when those memories were about someone who was gone.

That was the pain that ached the heart of Son Chi-Chi, the wife of the Earth's champion Son Goku, as she walked through a blooming field of flowers on a hill overlooking Satan City, the wind blowing a nice calming breeze forcing her long silver hair to flow with it. In her wrinkled hands, was a bouquet of flowers along with a small bento box, neatly wrapped with an orange cloth.

She continued to move through the field of flowers before she stopped in front of a large stone tablet that was marked with a single name.

 ** _'Son Goku'_**

Twenty years had passed since Goku had been reverted back into a child and left with the Eternal Dragon God, Shenlong, mysteriously to Kami knows where. The hope of Goku coming back had died down among his friends and some of his family, and soon everyone began to get on with their lives save for Chi-Chi herself, who still believed to this day that her husband would return to her as he always did.

She knew Goku better than the others, even more so than his best friend Kuririn, as she seen different sides of Goku that most others had never seen.

Especially his weakest…

—

 _Chi-Chi wanted to just cover her ears and not hear the screams of torment that was hitting them right now. Her heart was screaming in agony along with the screams that were coming from her beloved husband._

 _Son Goku, who she has loved since childhood, was lying right now in their shared bed filled with nothing but pain and torment as he gripped his chest tightly, screaming as if he as being tortured to death nonstop. It had only been a few hours ago that she had seen him off with Gohan and Piccolo to go fight two Artificial Humans looking perfectly fine and looking at her with a peaceful yet determined stare that he always showed before heading into a battle._

 _But now…_

 _Goku's episode was starting to subside, the heart medicine given to him taking effect, his breathing was still rapid and filled with pain as he continued to clench his pain-filled chest. Chi-Chi was quick at work as she placed a small wet towel onto her husband's forehead to help calm his fever down, doing everything in her power to make sure that he was given some sort of comfort._

 _It was then Goku started to come around, his eyes straining to open as he winced at the excruciating agony that accompanied his newfound consciousness. He pushed past the pain and was on full alert in an instant, the last thing he remembered was fighting one of the monsters that Trunks warned him about!_

 _"A-Artificial H-Humans…" Goku growled through the pain weakly, his voice coming through has nothing more than a whisper as he tried to sit up._

 _"Goku!" Chi-Chi cried out as she pushed him back into bed gently. "You need to rest! You're sick!"_

 _"B-But, G-Gohan and the other's…." Goku spoke weakly, is voice only growing weaker by the second. "I-I ain't lettin' them-"_

 _Chi-Chi countered. "Gohan will be fine, you trained him personally for this and as much I hate it, he's got Piccolo there to look after him. You need to focus on getting better Goku!"_

 _Goku grimaced, clenching his heart again as he gave a short scream of pain. This torture was the worst thing he's ever felt, even more so than when Vegeta tortured him after turning into a giant monster and breaking most of his bones._

 _He began to scream bloody murder._

 _"Goku!" Chi-Chi shouted in fear as she grabbed the heart medicine and took one of the pills. "Here honey, take it!" She ordered him, placing the pill into her husband's mouth and helping him swallow._

 _After a few minutes, the medicine began to take effect again, but Goku looked to be at the edge of death's door. He had grown more-pale than Chi-Chi's ever seen him, he looked as if…_

 _Chi-Chi's eyes widen as she jumped close to her husband and laid her head on his chest, listening closely to his heart and found her answer._

 _His heartbeat had become weak._

 _"G-Goku!" She cried out and began to shake him. "You gotta keep fightin' Goku!"_

 _"I-It hurts…." Goku spoke softly as he opened his eyes weakly. "I-I ain't strong enough…"_

 _"Idiot!" Chi-Chi replied, tears falling from her eyes. "You're the strongest person I know! You've beaten beings far stronger than a stupid virus, you're gonna win this fight Goku!"_

 _"Chi-Chi-Chi…" Goku whispered, grimacing again from the new episode starting up._

 _"Chi-Chi nothin!" Chi-Chi cried, her tears soaking Goku's blue undershirt as she gripped him tightly, "P-promise you'll make it through and come back to me Goku!"_

 _Goku gritted his teeth, his consciousness starting to fade once again. It took all his power just to stay awake._

 _"P-Promise…" He said before his consciousness faded back into his nightmares but he was now filled with a new sense of motivation. He was now fighting for not only survival, or to heal fast enough to rejoin his friends in the fight against the Artificial Humans, but to make sure he came back to his wife._

 _No matter what happened in his life, he promised to always return to her…_

And kept his promise Goku did, in more ways than one, no matter what happened in their lives, from being gone for seven years, to leaving his battle with the God of Destruction, to even leaving to train with Uub, Goku always made sure to come back to her.

And this time was no different for Chi-Chi.

The old woman smiled sadly as she set her bouquet of flowers down onto Goku's gravestone, it had been Gohan's idea to have this set up as most believed Goku to be dead after all this time without being able to sense his ki. Her eldest son's way of coping with the idea of his father being gone for so long without a word.

Chi-Chi raised her hand and traced her fingers over Goku's engraved name, a small sad smile filling her face.

"Goku…" She spoke, her voice more fragile than it was in her youth. "I'm still waitin' for you to come back sweetheart, and don't think you're gonna get away with being gone for so long." She laughed weakly and began to cough a bit before she spoke again. "But don't worry, I still plan on giving ya that feast you missed."

She stood up slowly, the breeze making her hair flow beautify in the wind as she looked up into the sky with a look of sadness and determination in her eyes. "Come back soon, Goku, I miss you."

After a few moments Chi-Chi began to walk away from the gravesite, not knowing of the eyes currently watching her from the distance belonging to a certain Saiyan, currently wearing a blue and yellow gi set with pink wrist-guards as a monkey tail moved gracefully behind him.

A sad smile appearing on his lips as he held up a small orange sphere with four stars inside of it and spoke softly to her, even though she couldn't hear.

"I miss ya too, Chi-Chi."


End file.
